I love you the most
by animegirl108
Summary: Fine was there hiding when she Shade confessed to and kissed Rein! Fine does not want to face Shade after this but? (If I can't add a chapter I will make the 2nd chapter a new story but I will say it is the 2nd chapter)
1. That day 3 days ago

Fine's Pov

I layed in my bed staring up at the ceiling while my twin, Rein slept quietly on the bed next to mine. I could not sleep at all since that day, that very fateful day, I still remember it clear as day.

3 days ago

We finally defeated the black crystal king and our parents were holding a party for us in the palace. "I wonder if Bright-sama will ask me to dance," Rein said with hearts in her eyes while preparing for the party. "Eeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed putting her hands to both sides of her face and I slowly backed away she was scary when she was like this. When we finished preparing, Rein was wearing a sea blue frilly dress, diamond necklace, a pretty shiny blue high-heels and her crown, she had her hair up in a bun. I was wearing a dress the color of the sunset, it was frilly too, a pink charm bracelet and a silver locket that my mother have given me, I had my hair in a wavy ponytail like our mother's, a pair of very pretty red slightly high-heels and wearing my crown. I grabbed Rein's hand and pulled her along "Hurry or we'll be late," we dashed down the hall towards the ball room where everyone was waiting. We burst into the room out of breath "Sorry for being late!" Rein and I cried out together as all eyes turned to us. Our parents and the other kings and queens smiled at us, Altezza muttered something under her breath, Sophie giggled, Bright smiled widely and Shade just rolled his eyes. "Well now that we're all here, let the party begin," Our father king Truth announced. Shade and Bright made their way over to us. Shade held his hand out to Rein, "Will you accompany me somewhere private Rein?" I felt a sharp pierce in my heart as Rein took his hand but looked at Bright like she was embarrassed and he smiled at her and Shade led her away. Bright held out his hand to me, "Princess Fine do you mind?" Bright asked me politely and I did not know why but I could not refuse his request so I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. On the dance floor I tripped on Bright a couple of times but he did not mind, it was somehow fun dancing with him but after a couple of minutes I got worried when Rein and Shade did not return. "Excuse me for a bit," I said to Bright and pulled away. Bright looked a little hurt but smiled at me, "Go on I'll be waiting," Bright said and I took of to the garden where I saw Shade take Rein. "rein,Shade where are you?" I called as I entered the garden. I finally found them in a wide area with rose bushes I was about to go up to them when Shade said something. "Rein I ...I love you,"Rein looked at him wide eyed "Eeeeh?!" she cried, I quickly hid behind a rosebush. "But...but you were always mean to be and I love Br..." before she could finish Shade leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I slumped down on the rosebush with a hand over my mouth and tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks, I felt like my heart was being torn to pieces. 'Why, why Shade why can't you see I'm the one that loves you the most?' I thought before anything else happened I got up and ran towards the palace, to my room I did not exactly do it so quietly but I did not care if they caught me at this point.

End of flashback

Normal Pov

At that day Fine was unaware that a certain worried prince with light brown hair and jewel red eyes had secretly followed her into the garden. When Bright witness what happened he clutched his hands into tight fists. "I will never forgive you Shade, for making Fine cry, and I will never forgive you Rein for betraying her," He vowed and left when Fine did.


	2. did she see

Rein's Pov

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, please wake up!" the sound of Camelot's voice snapped me out of a dream I was having about Bright-sama and my wedding. "Ok, ok I'm up," I moaned reluctantly sitting up in bed and looking sleepily to Fine's bed. "Give me some," Fine who still had her eyes closed drooled,as usual she was dreaming about food. "Fine-sama!" Camelot shouted making Fine jump up in bed. "What is it Camelot?" Fine muttered annoyed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, today is the day when all the royal families will gather to have tea talk about how their kingdom is doing, now if you don't want to be late I suggest that you move along," Camelot said to us. 'Eeeeeehhhhhh?!"Fine and I cried out together in shock we had both totally forgotten! 'What am I going to do, what am I going to do?' I panicked. If everyone in the royal families was going to be there then so was **he** and after what happened three days ago what was I going to tell him?

3 days ago(In Rein's view)

After we entered the garden I looked up at Shade in confusion, what did he want with me? Shade was just staring ahead lost in thought. "What do you want?" I finally huffed, I wanted to head back soon so Fine wouldn't think that I was betraying her being alone with her secret love for a long amount of time. Shade looked down at me and smiled "I want to tell you something I've been meaning to for a long time now." "Ok then what is it, hurry up and get to the point" I said rather impatiently I wanted to get back and get a dance with my Bright-sama. What came out of Shade's mouth was totally unexpected and I was caught off guard, "Rein, I...I love you," Shade was finally able to say. "Eeeeh?!" I cried out in surprise. Wait...what did he just say?! I felt my cheek flush bright red and thought of all the times Shade had picked on me and how much Fine was in love with him after all that how could he say he was in love with **me**?! I certainly wasn't going to betray Fine and by the way the one I love was Bright-sama. "But...you were always mean to me and i love Br..." before I could finish Shade leaned in and kissed me. It was weird but for a second there it felt so..right and the Bright's smiling handsome face floated into my mind and I violently pushed Shade away. I heard running feet behind me and I turned around just in time to see a flash of red, that could not have been Fine could it? I turned back to Shade angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted. "I'm sorry you were just so beautiful, I couldn't resist," Shade breathed, I looked away and blushed. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders and looked meaningfully into my eyes, "You should know that I am the one that loves you the most, Bright cannot love you," Shade said. I knew that, I always had a feeling that Bright-sama never had eyes for me, that the only one he sees was Fine but I still hoped and I always will no matter what. Bright-sama was so gentlemanly and handsome unlike Shade who was handsome but mysterious. I pushed Shade away and turned around to leave. "I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings right now," I said walking away leaving Shade behind. Wait right now? what was I saying? I mean to say ever! Whatever I thought not that it matters I will always care for Bright-sama the most. When I returned to the party I did not see Fine anywhere, but Bright-sama was there popular with the rest of the princesses as always. I dreamily walked up to Bright-sama to ask him to dance. "Bright-sama will you dance with me?" I said with hearts in my eyes. I did not know if I was seeing things but I could have sworn i saw him stiffen a little and his smile was not so bright but he agreed to. During The dance I saw Shade return and just standing in a corner by himself but Fine was nowhere to be seen, She did not see what happened...did she? During the past few days I don't know if it was just me or that Bright-sama seemed slightly cold toward me and Shade but as nice to everyone else as ever, paying even more attention to Fine than before which was already very plenty, it made me...jealous.

End of flashback

Fine's Pov

OMG Today was the day where the royal families gathered how could I have forgotten? "Ok Camelot we understand we will be there in a few minutes,"Rein said pushing Camelot out the door. "Lets get ready!, I can't wait to see Bright-sama and everyone!" Rein squealed. Right everyone in the royal families I thought that included the person I wanted to see least...Shade.


	3. he does not care

Fine's Pov

Everyone was seated and talking by the time we walked in to the throne room. "It's nice to see that you're finally here Fine,Rein," otou-sama said looking at us like everyone else was. Rein blushed and headed towards her seat and I did the same, eyes still on us. "Ok let us continued where we left on," otou-sama continued "Afterwards I would like Rein, prince Shade and queen Maria to stay," otou-sama said looking meaningfully at Rein while okaa-sama gave a small smile. Rein looked at me confused and just shrugged. 'What on earth does otou-sama want with Rein,Shade and Maria-sama?' I thought to myself. I looked around the room and when I saw Shade, I saw that he was staring at Rein not aware of anything else and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Before I knew it I felt something wet roll down my cheeks. I put my hands on my cheeks to catch the tear before anyone else could see. But when I looked up, it was too late, everyone was already staring at me. "Fine what's wrong?" Rein asked me her voice filled with concern. "Fine..." okaa-sama began looking at me in the same way everyone else was except bright, he was looking at me in a different way, a way I could not quite understand. "I'm fine really," I said forcing a smile with more tears rolling down my face. "Fine what is wrong?" this time it was shade that was speaking, he was asking me this and yet I heard an annoyance in his voice, a annoyance that I had pulled his attention away from the girl that he loved. "Its nothing really, I just got something in my eyes" I said quickly wiping my face and got up, "I have to go to the bathroom," I said feeling more tears coming I rushed out of the room before anyone can say anything else. I ran down the hall almost bumping into servants on the way. "Sorry, sorry" I would say not looking at them as I pasted. then they would all look at me the same way everyone else did besides Bright, a look of pity. When I left the table they still had that expression but not Bright, his face was the one that stood out to me the most, I did not know maybe it was because his expression expressed how i felt, sad, crushed, heart-broken but why would he have that expression? I slammed the door to Rein and my room and plopped down on my bed to think about it. Tears continues to stream down but now that I was in the safety of my own room I did not care. I thought about Shade, He did not care how I felt. 'he does not care about you,he does not care about you...' the thought repeated over and over in my head...


End file.
